The Blade
by HeyAssbuttxx
Summary: this is my first ever fanfic so if you have any feedback i would love to hear it but as i said it is my fist fan fic so here we go. what will Sam do when dean gets more and more addicted to the blades power?
1. Chapter 1

Dean held the blade in his hand. Felling its power course through his veins. Felling his new strength he had acquired just recently. He had fun when he first held the blade remembering it like it was just yesterday. But never mind. He needed to concentrate .he needed to get his head straight. He couldn't help it though. He looked at his helpless little brother standing infrount of him. What was he saying? He couldn't make it out. He was to busy trying to get over the power he held in his hand. Trying to get it under control.

"Dean!" Sam shouted.

"Dean, Drop the blade!" he ordered

Dean just stared looking at him with those empty eyes. What was going on through that mind of his? He just wanted his brother back. The real dean who would cook and care for him when he was ill and the dean that would ask him constantly if he was alright … but no he gets the thing that is taking over dean's mind and body controlling it. But what if this is the real dean though. What if this was DEAN. A psychopath that has an over obsession over killing things.

"DEAN!" Sam repeated just wanting a response from his brother standing in the bunker. But all he got was those blank eyes with no love or care in them like they use to.

Sam reached out to shake dean and suddenly dean raised the blade and slashed Sam's arm where he tried to make contact with him. The colourful red stream of blood staining his arm and dripping onto the floor.

Sam didn't even care about dean cutting his arm pretty deep. His attention only on dean now. He was swaying side to side moaning. The mark burning through his long sleeve shirt he had been recently been wearing. He looked like he had just got a sudden fever or a dizzy spell. But there wasn't any time to ask dean if he was alright or what was wrong with him. Dean was falling and Sam had raced towards him like he normally would in this moment of time. But it was so sudden that Sam had just missed him. And dean fell. Collapsed on the floor. The mark still visible through his shirt.

Dean couldn't see a dam thing all he wanted to say was he was sorry to Sam. Sorry for everything he has done. Sorry for getting him possessed by an angel. Sorry for pulling him back into this life. For Jessica. Sorry for cutting him there and then. He was sorry for it all. But his vision just blurred. Dean moaned. He tried his best to speak but all that came out was moans. Dean didn't even notice the burning sensation in his arm where the mark was. All he saw was his bother running towards him. He looked sacred. Why would Sam look sacred? But that didn't matter. His mind was starring to go black the last thing he saw was the floor racing up to greet him right before the darkness. I'm sorry Sammy. And all was black….


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was in the darkness. He couldn't see a thing. He looked down at his arm that had the mark printed on it. It was glowing red. Burning. Where was he? What happened? The last thing he remembered was cutting Sam's arm.

"Sammy!" he shouted.

Suddenly there was a light in the distance. He was in a forest which was dull and just plain creepy. It reminded him of purgatory. Then Sam appeared.

"Sammy?" dean said.

Sam just stared at dean.

"You're pathetic" Sam said with a cold smile on his face.

"What?" Dean said with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"You're REALLY pathetic. You're so scared of being left alone that you will do almost anything so you won't be alone."

Dean put on a brave smile. "Ahhh that's not true and you know it"

"Ohhh but you know it's true. Because of all the times you have let me down. Hummm lets think ohh yeah first you trick me into being possessed by a angel who then turns out to be working with the angel at the top of the douche scale. Then every time I close my eyes I have to cope with seeing my hands kill Kevin."

"No. No, no." dean started shouting. Seeing the moment being played out right infrount of him. All the guilt and pain from that day came flooding back to him. Dean was running, running away from Sam. looking backwards just to see Sam's cold face laughing at him. But suddenly hit something making him fall backwards. He looked up and saw Kevin standing there.

"I trusted you." Kevin said

"Kevin ...I'm sorry… I … I"

"Or maybe when you actually pulled me back into this life. "Sam said appearing infrount of him now.

Dean was lying on the floor now crying his eyes out.

"Please … I'm sorry"

Sorry for everything he had done to let Sammy down. Everything he had done to let everyone down. The next thing dean could see was Sam with a knife in his hand. Dean was trying to move but he was frozen into his place. Sam then looked at him with no love or care in those eyes and started slicing deans broken and fragile body. Dean was screaming as the knife repeatedly sliced his skin. The more times he was cut open the more people who he let down started appearing. Bobby, john, Ellen ….. Jo and many more all looking at him with disappointment. Even though this was obviously a hideous dream it still felt real as it gets. All the pain flooding into him. And he couldn't get out of it. Or even just close his eyes. Sam kept telling him of all the things he had done to disappoint him and everyone else standing was forced to look and his brother torturing him and he couldn't stop it no matter how hard he tried .


	3. Chapter 3

once Sam gotten dean on the bed he checked for a pulse immediately.

"come on dean, don't do this to me."Sam could feel the tears starting to well up behind his eyes.

dean started to murmur something.

"Sammy" dean said but still was in his unconsciousness state

what was going on in that head of his. Sam decided to check his temperature as his face was pale and looked Sam had got the thermometer he saw something that even he couldn't explain. dean was lying there crying, shaking his head in fear, and cuts were appearing all over his was going on.

"please... i'm sorry"dean was saying repetitively, shaking his head and making more tears roll down his face each time a cut would appear.

Sam didn't know what to do. This has never happened ever, even in their line of business. Sam tried pinning dean down but it wasn't working as dean would just punch or kick Sam away.

"Cas... its dean... i dunno what is the matter with him ... please i just need some help" Sam said aloud as he had ran out of options. what else was he suppose to do when his older brother had passed out and had cuts appearing all around him, and not to mention that he couldn't get anywhere near him to help him.

All Sam could hear was dean screams now. It was the most painful thing to listen to in the empty bunker. they were even worse than the time that dean was getting ripped apart by the hell hounds.

after half an hour of waiting for cas to arrive Sam finally went to see dean to see what he could do. the screaming had stopped for a while and Sam was great full but the silence was becoming too worrying. Sam went through the door to deans bedroom only to be met with deans limp, lifeless body on the bed. the crimson color had covered his body with multiple cuts and bruises appearing still. Sam would have thought his brother was dead if it wasn't for dean murmuring things. Sam managed to get close to dean without being pushed away or punched in the face and touched his brothers forehead. Sam had to pull his hand back immediately because it was so hot. Sam ran to the bathroom only two doors down and started running the bath as cold as it would get. he also ran to the kitchen and got buckets of ice to put them in the the time the bath was finished Sam already had dean in his arms and was carrying him to the bathroom. Sam didn't realize how skinny his brother had gotten over this past month at all.

Sam dumped dean in the freezing cold bath. the crimson blood mixing with the clear water. dean had started splashing about and then suddenly deans eyes opened and he was breathing like he was having a panic attack. oh shit that's because he was having a panic attack

"hey, hey , hey dean calm down its me Sam your in the bunker you're safe i promise"Sam tried to calm dean down.

"please d-d-don't hurt m-me anym-m-more Sammy p- p - p please" dean said through chattering teeth as he had tried to back away from Sam.

all Sam could think was _what the hell ?_


End file.
